batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Recruits
New Recruits is the third episode of the sixth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on November 25, 2013. It is the sixty-eighth episode overall. Synopsis As the team is finally happy, Bruce is angered when he learns that the Venom strippers have returned with two new members. Bruce decides to take them down on his own and searches for them as he learns that they have started robbing banks on top of the illegal drugs found in their club last year. Meanwhile, Maggie and Ryder continue to try and have kids, with still no hope. Plot Bruce takes a shower. He begins to think someone is watching him and exits the shower. He gets a towel on but thinks someone is behind him. His towel drops and he sees nothing is in the bathroom but him. Bruce looks in the mirror and admires his penis before exiting. Gordon awakens in his bedroom and sees that it is only fifteen minutes until he has to take James to school. He gets out of bed and gets out of his boxers. He gets a pair of clothes out but is distracted by a phone call. He answers and Allen tells him that there is a robbery in the Southwest bank. Gordon tells him that he has to take James to school. Allen tells him that all of the other cops are out looking for Riddler, Bane, and Joker. Gordon accepts and tells James that he has to catch a bank robber and he will be a little late to school. James says he can just stay in the car while his father catches the police. Gordon is hesitant but accepts. James runs down the stairs with his backpack and reminds his father to get get clothes on. Gordon realizes he never got dressed and runs back into the bedroom to get his clothes on. Eddie Langston and Willie Durdest have avoided capture for the past year. They are now in an apartment in Boston and have anal sex against the table. Willie compliments how great he is and Eddie tries to do it harder. Willie laughs and tells him he has a large penis. Eddie confirms his thoughts and the two think about reopening the club. Eddie thinks it could be dangerous but Willie wants to. Eddie asks if he will allow him to think about later if he lets Willie have oral sex on him. Willie accepts and starts to perform it on Eddie against the bed. Maggie and Ryder continue their attempts to have kids. The two thrust in bed before later laughing about it. Ryder gets out of bed to shave his growing mustache. Maggie watches, mostly his exposed penis, him doing this. Maggie wonders if she has gotten pregnant yet. Ryder crosses his fingers. Bruce watches a movie with Diana, but calls it cheesy. Diana describes it as corny but Bruce continues his sarcastic rants about the film. Diana punches him in the arm and the two agree it was "corny". Bruce gets an alert that Bane is robbing a bank downtown. The two get into their suits and head off. At a similar-looking strip club than Venom, Eddie and Willie sit at a table. Many people come in to audition, but are turned down quickly. A man, Timothy Groff, is congratulated by Eddie for his good looks and tells him to strip down to his underwear. Timothy does this and Eddie gets up and rubs his chest. Timothy smiles and asks if he has the job. Eddie tells him he has one more thing. Eddie pulls Timothy's underwear down and Timothy begins flaunt his penis. Eddie takes many looks at him, mainly his penis, and gives him the job. Eddie tells Willie they have one more spot to fill. A group of strippers come in, named Patrick, Austin, Felix, Hector, and Richard. They all do a practiced routine and strip down to their underwear. Eddie tells them he is looking for one person and denies all but Richard. The declined four leave and Eddie tells Richard to take Eddie's shirt off. Richard does this and then Eddie tells him to strip him to his underwear. He then tells Richard to take his own underwear off, which Richard does. Eddie asks him to make out with him. Richard does this and Eddie tells him he has the job. Riddler is at home and does research on the mysterious arrest of Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Hush, and Killer Croc by A.R.G.U.S. Riddler looks at a picture of Two-Face and promises he will get him back. Riddler sees an article about the four villains dying in the explosion and decides to confront the Joker about this, as he was supposed to rescue all of the villains. Eddie tells Willie, Timothy, and Richard that due to the drug bust in the club, they will have to get more money to open it up again. Willie suggests they could rob a bank. Timothy and Richard object to this, but Eddie seduces them into agreeing. The four get to a bank. The four carefully get into the bank and the banker sees that they are completely nude. Eddie shoots her and there is no one else in the bank, due to it being almost closed. Eddie, Willie, and Timothy get the small amounts of cash, while Richard tries to open the safe. Bruce sees this and gets into his suit to stop them. However, when he arrives he sees no one there. However, he finds the half-alive banker who got a picture of the four leaving. The robbers are deemed "The Nude Robbers" and Clark reports a story about them. Bruce thanks him for getting the story out and including the part about two of them being uncaught criminals. In his apartment, Joker awakens in bed, fully nude. He gets up and starts to eat breakfast and brushes his teeth, without any clothes. He then takes a shower and exits the shower and bathroom without getting a towel. He sits on the couch and watches TV. Riddler is able to get in because he has a key and sees Joker is on the couch. Riddler compliments his penis. Joker smiles and Riddler makes out with him on the couch. At the A.R.G.U.S. HQ, Two-Face enters the shower room and takes his clothes off. He steps under the faucet farthest away from any of the others taking a shower. He begins to let the water fall on him and then sees Lynns enter and deliberately gets under the faucet right next to him after stripping. Two-Face can't help but look at his penis and Lynns steps up right next to Two-Face, with his penis touching Two-Face's penis. An A.R.G.U.S. agent, Ryans, tells Lynns that is their thing. Two-Face asks what he is talking about and Lynns reveals that he gets a choice in his meal if he lets Ryans make out with him in the shower. Two-Face scoffs at this but Ryans asks if he wants a choice in his food. Two-Face thinks about this and accepts. Ryans strips down to nothing and walks over to Two-Face and begins to make out with him. At the Wayne Mansion, Tim and Tamara have sex in the former's bed. Tamara jokes about how her father would hate it if he found out they were having sex. Tim laughs that his father would too. Tim gets up before Tamara pulls him back onto the bed and the two talk about how they've been together six months. Tim tells her they can talk about it over lunch the next day and he continues to have sex with her. Tamara thinks he is just pushing it off but Tim promises to take her out to a nice lunch the next day. Tamara accepts and Bruce enters and sees them in bed with no sheets. He tells Tim he never wanted to see him nude and exits quickly. The strippers have gotten enough money to put on a show and many people have shown up. The four strip to speedos just covering their penis and butt. They then climb onto and all over a cage. The four then purposefully get their speedos caught on sharp parts of the cage and pull away, ripping the speedos off. The four then ask the audience if they enjoy this and get a positive answer. The four jump into the audience and many people enjoy Eddie's chest, while others play with Willie's penis, with more talking to Timothy, and even more having Richard hump them. However, Batman shows up and tells everyone they are at an illegal strip club, funded by the robbery of a bank and illegal drugs. The audience is angry for interrupting their show that they payed for and attack him. The strippers get away. Clark works on another story, but begins to sweat. He notices it is very hot and walks into a closet. He takes out a second set of clothes and begins to take his current clothes off, starting with his shirt and followed by his pants. He begins to drop his underwear when Cat walks in and sees him fully nude. She apologizes and takes a quick look at his penis before leaving. Clark is confused and stands there for a second before starting to get dressed. Andrew sits on the bed without clothes on reading a book. Maggie exits the bathroom with a robe on and asks him if he wants to keep trying. Ryder asks if that will cause twins if she has already gotten pregnant. She tells him it doesn't work that way and sits back onto the bed. He kisses her which leads to them making out on the bed. He begins to take her robe off. The strippers rob another bank and Richard keeps the banker busy by letting her look at his penis. She wants to call the police but is distracted by his penis. The strippers get much money but are confronted by Batman. They knock him out easily. Bruce awakens in the back of the strip club, without his suit on. They now know he is Batman. They taunt him as Eddie remembers him from last year. Richard steps up to him and forces his penis into Bruce's mouth. Eddie laughs and decides to have anal sex with Bruce like old times. However, Allen, Gordon, and many other police officers show up and are able to arrest them. Allen and Gordon take the Batman armor and make it look like they have just kidnapped Bruce Wayne. Riddler wakes up with Joker and asks him about saving Harley and Two-Face. Joker reveals to him that Bruce and Diana caused them all to die. Riddler is angry but forgives him as he lies on his chest. The two look at each other and say they are going to get revenge. The two then make out again as Joker begins to perform anal sex. Bruce takes a shower as he tries to forgot what happened like last time. Tim and Tamara sit up in bed and talk about how long they've been together. Tim thinks about getting married. Tamara says hypothetically she would agree if he asked her. The two make out as Tim gets a call from Stephanie. However, it is on mute and Tim does not see this. Barry gets out of the shower. He looks at a picture of Iris and deletes her contact. The strippers are taken to Arkham where they refuse to get into the prison jumpsuits. The guards sigh and let them be nude. The four share neighboring cells, with Eddie and Willie sharing one, having anal sex against the wall, and Timothy and Richard sharing another, having oral sex on one of the bed. Andrew and Maggie sit in bed and Maggie has just checked if she got pregnant. The answer is negative. Maggie finally agrees to adopt. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Michael Fassbender as Eddie "Hunker" Langston (Special Guest Star) *Sam Huntington as Willie "Little Willie" Durdest (Special Guest Star) *Brandon Routh as Timothy "The Cute One" Groff (Special Guest Star) *Channing Tatum as Richard "Magic Mike" Michaels (Special Guest Star) *Matt Bomer as Patrick *Matthew McConaughey as Austin *Alex Pettyfer as Felix *Joe Manganiello as Hector *Tristin Mays as Tamara Fox *Andrew Dunbar as Garfield Lynns *Chris Wood as Agent Ryans Trivia *This episode achieved 13.10 million U.S. live viewers. *Tom Hardy, Emma Stone, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Liam Neeson, and Margot Robbie do not appear in this episode as Bane, Stephanie Brown, Killer Croc, Ra's al Ghul, and Harley Quinn. However, Hush only makes a non-speaking cameo in the background of the shower scene between Two-Face, Firefly, and Agent Ryans. *This episode received generally favorable reviews. It scored 78% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 71 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 6.7/10 on IGN. Unlike the last "special episode", this episode was praised for it's use of nudity, beginning a trend in the Batman series. *Guest stars in this episode include Matt Bomer, Matthew McConaughey, Alex Pettyfer, Joe Manganiello, Tristin Mays, Andrew Dunbar, and Chris Wood as Patrick, Austin, Felix, Hector, Tamara Fox, Garfield Lynns, and Agent Ryans. Michael Fassbender, Sam Huntington, Brandon Routh, and Channing Tatum are listed as Special Guest Stars for their appearances as Eddie Langston, Willie Durdest, Timothy Groff, and Richard Michaels. *This episode is rated TV-MA for D-L-S-V. The episode begins with a full frontal nudity warning, with the screen telling the audience the episode will feature much nudity, like the previous "special episode". The scenes involving nudity include: **Bruce taking a shower. Bruce is shown in the shower in several shots, before getting out and looking into a mirror, fully nude. **Jim Gordon getting dressed. Gordon wakes up in his boxers before undressing and showing his penis for several shots. **Eddie and Willie having sex. The two have anal sex against a table, as their penises are clearly seen, before having sex on their bed, again showing the penises. **Maggie and Ryder having sex. The two moan and thrust in bed, as Ryder clearly shows his buttocks to the camera. In the next shot, he gets out of bed and exposes his penis to the camera for the next minute. **Eddie and Willie holding auditions. The auditions call for all auditioners to strip down to their underwear and Eddie pretends to be in the audience and pulls their underwear down to admire their penis. **The Venom members robbing a bank. The strippers rob a bank in the nude as they begin to get recognized as the "Nude Robbers". Their buttocks are clearly seen, with Tatum's penis having a close-up during the robbery. **The Joker and his morning routine. The Joker is shown as he wakes up in bed, fully nude, and goes through his normal morning, without clothes. The Riddler walks in while the Joker is on the couch and admires him like this as the two make out on the couch. **Two-Face and Firefly taking a shower. The two are forced to take a shower right next to each other with no door. An A.R.G.U.S. agent is revealed to be letting Firefly have a choice in his meal while the agent is allowed to make out with Firefly. Two-Face decides to do the same. **Tim and Tamara having sex. Tim and Tamara have sex in his bed before Bruce enters and is disturbed. **The Nude Robbers doing a show before Batman shows up. The strippers have many people in the audience as they strip down to speedos and climb all over a cage. The four then get their speedos caught on parts of the cage and rip them off, showing their penises as they climb the the top of the cage and jump into the audience. However, Batman shows up and he fights the four while they are nude. The audience attack Batman for ruining their show and the robbers get away. **Cat walks in on Clark getting dressed. Clark is in a closet at the Daily Planet as it is starting to get hot and he is getting into a better set of clothes. He takes his shirt off followed by his pants and then begins to drop his underwear when Cat walks in and she tries to not look at his penis. She looks him in the eyes before looking down for a moment and leaving. Clark stands there, confused, as he has no clothes on. **Andrew sits on his bed, nude, as he reads a book. Maggie walks in, in a robe, and asks him if he wants to keep trying. Andrew asks if that will cause twins if he has already gotten her pregnant. Maggie laughs and kisses him. He kisses her back and the two fall back onto the bed as Andrew takes her robe off. **The strippers rob another bank and Richard keeps the female banker busy. Batman arrives but he is knocked unconscious. The strippers take him to their base of operations where they have stripped him and tied him to a chair. They no know he is Batman. They laugh as he struggles to get out but they are then arrested by Allen and Gordon. **Montage: Bruce taking a shower. Tim and Tamara having sex. Barry getting out of the shower. The strippers being taken to Arkham where they refuse to put on clothes, so they are allowed to stay nude. Andrew and Maggie lying in bed as Maggie checks if she is pregnant. *In an interview, Channing Tatum revealed that during the ninety second-long close-up of his character's penis, he was given the option of having a stand-in actor doing the scene, but Tatum wanted it to look real and allowed his penis to be shown that close for that long.